You Are Sexy!
by Zoccshan
Summary: Cowok seksi cuma boleh pacaran sama cewek seksi. Itu motto yang dianut oleh Naruto. Tapi masalahnya si bohay-est ever after—Hinata—udah dipacarin sama Sasuke, sahabatnya sendiri. Tsch, harus cari yang lain deh. NaruSaku. R&R?


**Summary :**

**Cowok seksi hanya boleh pacaran sama cewek seksi. Itu motto yang dianut oleh Naruto Namikaze. Tapi masalahnya si bohay-est ever after—Hinata—udah dipacarin sama Sasuke, sahabatnya sendiri. Tsch, harus cari yang lain deh...**

.

.

Ada beberapa perumpamaan yang mengatakan hal seperti ini:

Orang kaya harus menikahi orang kaya.

Anak Keju tidak boleh bersama Anak Singkong.

Bawang Merah tidak boleh bertemu dengan Bawang Putih.

Dan Jeruk tidak boleh makan Jeruk.

Oke, memang keempatnya adalah kalimat buatan yang tidak nyambung.

Tapi di fiksi ini harus dicamkan baik-baik—kalau cowok seksi hanya boleh bersama cewek seksi.

Entahlah perumpamaan bodoh itu didapatkan dari mana.

.

.

.

**YOU ARE SEXY!**

"**You Are Sexy!" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze & Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos,**** Oneshot,**** etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to UTS selesai! *ngacungin jari jempol + telunjuk + kelingking***

.

.

**Konoha Internasional High, Tokyo.**

Di perjalanan menuju lantai tiga, Naruto dan Sakura berjalan bersama. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa benda; ribuan lembar kertas polos untuk Naruto, dan Sakura hanya kedapetan alat tulis seperlunya—yang tentunya jauh lebih ringan.

"Dasar Kakashi-_sensei_ pemalas! Masa bawa kayak ginian doang dia sampai minta tolong ke kita!?"

"Kalau kita ngga mau nurutin, dia malah nyengir sambil ngebuletin nilai ulangan pake spidol merah! Bener-bener pemaksaan!"

"Dia hobi banget ngajarin _disiplin itu penting_, eh tapi malah ngga mempraktekannya ke dirinya sendiri!"

Namikaze Naruto terus saja mengomel terang-terangan, dan Sakura terdiam.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah tipe orang yang banyak omong, namun untuk kali ini Sakura tidak_ mood_ berbicara. Ia menutup laju suaranya, dan membiarkan Naruto berkicau sendirian.

Lama kelamaan, topik pembicaraan habis. Lalu Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Sakura..."

"Mm..."

"Sakura-_chan_..."

"Apa?"

"Aku punya motto loh, mau denger?"

_Emerald_-nya melirik ke Naruto yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Motto?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Cowok seksi hanya boleh pacaran sama cewek seksi. Itu mottoku." Katanya dengan nada mantap. "Keren, kan?"

Sakura _sweatdrop_.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Eh, kenapa mukamu kayak gitu! Aku ini cowok seksi! Dan sudah sepantasnya cowok seksi kayak aku mendapatkan cewek yang juga seksi—jadi sederajat!"

"Ohh..."

"Karena itu aku harus cari pacar yang seenggaknya 11:12 deh sama Hinata dan Shion!"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. Bosan.

Dalam kurun satu bulan ini, topik tersebut sudah diulang hampir sepuluh kali olehnya seorang.

"Iya, masalahnya Shion udah pindah sekolah. Padahal dari kelas 11 yang lalu dia naksir berat sama aku loh. Aku jadi nyesel ngga ngasih dia harepan."

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar tidak menanggapi satu kalimat pun yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, sehingga membuatnya tanpa sadar berbicara sendiri.

"Terus, kalau Hinata juga sudah susah. Habisnya si Teme jelek itu ngapain pake acara nembak dia segala sih! Pasti Hinata tuh nerima dia karena serem sama mukanya!"

Naruto berhenti sebentar, lalu melihat Sakura yang masih terus berjalan maju. Si pirang mendelik.

"Hei! Dari tadi dengerin aku, ngga?"

"Ngga."

"Aaaaahh! Jahat!"

Sakura tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, melainkan sebuah helaan nafas panjang. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku dengar."

Walaupun kata 'ya' sudah terucap, Sakura sama sekali tidak menunggu langkah Naruto. Karena tidak ditungguin, sambil cemberut Naruto kembali mengikutinya dari belakang.

Merasa dicuekin, Naruto langsung berlari dan memberhentikan dirinya tepat di depan Sakura. Tak lupa memberikan sebuah tatapan intens yang dibuat khusus untuknya seorang.

Lama, sampai akhirnya Sakura kesal sendiri.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?"

"Ciiee~"

Sudut siku-siku di keningnya muncul. "Apa?"

"Cemburu gara-gara aku ngebanggain Shion dan Hinata, yaa~?" Katanya asal. Tak lupa dengan lidah yang sudah ia julurkan, mengejek dengan telak.

Sakura berdiri dengan wajah yang mulai menghitam, tapi Naruto masih terus menjadi-jadi.

"Tenang saja kok Sakura. Aku tau kamu ngga seksi sama sekali, tapi kamu berotot! Dan itu keren—!"

**BUAGH!**

Satu tendangan terhempas ke adik kecil Naruto yang berada di dalam celananya. Dan semua orang—terutama yang bergender pria—pun tau seberapa sakitnya.

"Sa-Saku... aku tidak serius—!"

**BUAGH!**

Tendangan kedua, keringat meleleh dari pelipis Naruto.

"A-Aku cuma—!"

**BUAGH! **

**BUAGH!**

**BUAGH!**

Usai tendangan kelima, _fix_, Naruto terkapar di lantai.

"A-Adikku..."

Sakura berdecak, lalu melenggang begitu saja. Tapi di langkahnya yang ketiga, ia menoleh lagi ke belakang untuk memberikan peringatan lisan.

"Jangan pernah menyamakanku dengan yang lain! Ingat itu!"

.

.

**~zo : you are sexy~**

.

.

**3rd Floor, Konoha Internasional High.**

Pingsan sebentar di tengah koridor, itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Naruto Namikaze—salah satu cowok tampan yang pada saat ini berada di tahun terakhir masa SMA-nya.

Masih di posisi miringnya, ia meringkuk di lantai. Matanya terpejam erat sampai keningnya mengerut, kakinya menekuk, dan kedua tangannya masih memegangi sang 'adik'—yang entahlah apa kabarnya.

Berhubung jam istirahat hampir habis, sudah pasti banyak siswa-siswi yang berjalan melewati koridor itu dan menemukan Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Ada yang terheran-heran, ada yang panik, dan juga ada yang tertawa.

Tapi semuanya tidak ada yang berani membangunkannya, selain...

"Dobe."

Sebuah kaki menginjak pundak Naruto, lalu karena tak ada respon, pemilik kaki itu sedikit menendangnya.

Akhirnya mata Naruto mengerjap pelan. Dengan wajah polos ia duduk bersimpuh dan mengelap ilernya yang sempat keluar.

"Sasu-_teme_?" Ia mengucek kedua matanya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku ada di mana?"

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, kamu ada—"

"Di koridor." Sebelum Hinata—yang juga ada di sana—menjawab, pria yang tadi menendangnya itu langsung mendahului.

Masalahnya Sasuke sendiri tau, kalau sebelumnya Hinata—yang notabene mulai minggu lalu adalah pacarnya—masih sangat menyukai si pirang bodoh ini. "Cepat bangun. Malu-maluin."

"Iih, kan aku lebih mau diperhatiin sama Hinata, Teme!"

Sasuke berdecak.

"Dia sudah milikku. Cari yang lain." Perintahnya langsung.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, lalu berdiri sambil menepuk seragamnya yang kotor. "Iya, iyaa..."

"Tapi... kenapa Naruto-_kun_ bisa tiduran di sini?"

Pertanyaan Hinata segera dijawab Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar. "Iya, nih! Tadi Sakura-_chan_ nendang Adikku! Sakit banget deh, suer! Sembuhin doong~!"

**Bukh!**

Jijik dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat tadi, jitakan Sasuke pun tersuguh untuknya. Hinata yang di awal berada di samping Naruto pun juga segera ia tarik ke belakangnya agar terlindungi.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan. "Pantas tadi aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ melihat Sakura-_chan_ yang terlihat marah."

Naruto langsung terdiam. Mungkin kalimat-kalimatnya yang tadi cukup keterlaluan.

.

.

**~zo : you are sexy~**

.

.

**Homeroom Class 12-A, Konoha Internasional High.**

Di saat deringan bel pulang sekolah menggema ke satu gedung, Sakura membereskan tumpukan buku yang baru saja dipelajarinya. Setelah itu ia menghela nafas lelah.

Entah kenapa ingatannya kembali lagi ke kalimat Naruto yang sempat membuatnya kesal setengah mati itu.

.

"_Kamu itu ngga seksi, tapi kamu __berotot__."_

.

**Brakh!**

Kali ini ia menghantamkan seluruh buku yang tadi dirapihkannya ke atas meja, menyebabkan suara berdebam yang tiba-tiba.

Lalu dengan mendesah pasrah ia meletakan buku dan meremas helaian poni _pink_-nya.

Ia menggeram. "Lihat saja nanti! Kalau dia berani ngomong kayak gitu lagi, aku ngga akan segan-segan untuk ngebotakin dia!"

Sakura merutuk dalam hati.

"Dasar si bodoh itu!"

**Sreek.**

Tiba-tiba saja suara geseran pintu terdengar.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

Pasti suara menyebalkan itu milik Naruto.

"Maafff~!"

Niat semula yang inginnya melihat ke pintu pun terganti oleh gerakan membuang muka ke arah berlawanan. Dia lagi bete sama makhluk kuning tersebut, jadi untuk apa ia menanggapinya?

Dengan langkah terseret, Naruto berjalan mendekati meja Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_..."

"..."

"Katanya kamu marah, ya?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Sakura-_chan_, jawab aku dong..."

"Ngga, aku ngga marah."

"Seriusann..."

"Iya." Jawabnya, judes.

"Sakuraa..."

"..."

"Sakuraaaaaaa..."

"Apaan sih! Aku ngga marah!"

"Aku mau punya pacar..."

**Ngek.**

Urat di dahi Sakura berdenyut.

Kenapa cowok yang satu ini ngga ngerti situasi—dan malah mengganti topiknya secepat itu, hah!?

"Sakura..." Naruto mulai menguncangkan pelan bahu Sakura.

Masih terabaikan, akhirnya ia memeluk kepala _pink_ mungilnya dari samping, sehingga gadis itu dapat merasakan pipi Naruto yang mengenai puncak kepalanya. "Oi, Sakura..."

Sakura harus menahan rona kemerahan di pipinya, dan terus berusaha agar nada sinisnyalah yang keluar.

"Berisik."

"Sakura..." Ia kembali cerewet. "Sakuraaaaaaa..."

"APA?"

"SAKURA-_CHAN_! AKU PENGEN PUNYA PACAAAR! AAAAA!"

"ADUUH! INI ANAK KENAPA SIH?" Karena membuat telinganya sakit, Sakura langsung mendorong kasar tubuh Naruto.

"Iyaaa! Kan aku lagi sedih! Masa kamu ngga mau bantuin?"

"Bantuin apaan?"

"Cariin pacar~" Rengeknya. "Tadi aku ngiri ngeliat Sasuke dan Hinata..."

"Kamu mendingan tembak asal aja, dijamin langsung dapet."

Bersama gerak menarik bangku agar bisa duduk di samping Sakura, Naruto berpikir sebentar.

"Eh... gitu, ya? Siapa pun bakalan nerima aku, kan?"

"Hmm."

"Tanpa terkecuali?"

"Iya..."

Naruto mengangguk singkat, lalu ia mulai menepuk pundak Sakura dan mengatakannya dengan lantang. "Sakura, aku suka kamu."

Sontak saja perhatian seluruh murid yang berada di kelas langsung terarah kepada mereka berdua.

"Aku ngga mau."

Jawaban Sakura cepat, singkat, jelas, dan menusuk.

"Tuhkan, dasar jahat..." Naruto meringis lalu membenamkan kepala ke lipatan tangannya yang berada di atas meja Sakura. "Kalau aku berakhir menjadi seorang gay gemana? Nasib cowok tampan yang ngga laku kan selalu begituu..."

"Cih, narsis." Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bertopang dagu. Karena tak ada kerjaan, tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk memainkan rambut pirang Naruto yang tidak pernah bisa turun.

Sentuhan Sakura membuat Naruto nyaman. Mungkin saat itu wajah Naruto sudah berubah bentuk menjadi seperti ini—(=w=)

Menyadari wajah nyebelin yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto, Sakura menepuk ubun-ubun kepalanya. "Aku kasihan sama kamu, ayo sini aku cariin."

Sontak saja Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ceria.

"SERIUS? AYO!"

.

.

**~zo : you are sexy~**

.

.

**2rd Floor, Konoha Internasional High.**

"Namanya Tenten Shan. Dia kelas 10-1, anak karate, cantik, tegas, ceria dan baik. Kalau kamu sama dia, aku jamin sifat manjamu bakalan musnah."

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat penjelasan Sakura. "Seksi, ngga?"

"Mana aku tau."

"Okedeh, mana orangnya?"

"Itu..."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu, bodoh...! Kau lihat ngga sih?"

Naruto semakin menyipitkan matanya, dan kembali melihat arah acungan telunjuk Sakura. Di lapangan lantai dasar, terdapat sekerumunan siswi yang sedang berolah raga.

"Ciri-cirinya apa?"

"Rambut coklat dan dicepol dua."

Saat menemukannya, dengan serentak kedua alis Naruto naik bersamaan. "Gila aja! Itu adek kelas yang lagi deket sama Neji! Kau mau aku jadi sop buntut, hah!?"

Alasan Naruto masuk akal juga, dan Sakura terpaksa mencarikan yang lain. "Bagaimana kalau Karin, si ketua klub Teater?"

"Yang rambutnya merah panjang, matanya tajem, terus pake kacamata berbingkai kotak itu, kan?"

"Iya."

"Seksi, ngga?"

"Entahlah, tapi banyak sih yang mengakuinya."

"Oh, bagus deh..." Ia mengangguk-angguk, dan kemudian tersentak. "Eh... tapi ngga mau, ah! Dia itu kan ketua Sasuke FC! _Fansclub_ yang ngga harusnya dibentuk!" Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau ngiri karena tidak punya _Fa__nsclub_, kan?" Sakura tertawa meremehkan.

"Ckck, aku bisa membuat Naruto _Fansclub_ sendiri. Mudah untukku."

Sakura menunjukan muka datarnya. "Dasar bodoh, mana ada yang kayak gitu."

Naruto cuma nyengir.

"Oh, ya, Sakura-_chan_. Rekomendasianmu yang mana lagi nih?"

"Ada, ini yang terakhir. Kalau tidak mau, aku angkat tangan mencarikanmu gebetan."

"Oke, oke... ciri-cirinya kayak gemana?"

"Putih, cantik, cerewet, nyebelin, suka gosip... soal tampang, pokoknya dia persis kayak kamu." Sakura mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya ke dagu, berpikir keras membayangkan penampilannya.

"Seksi, ngga?"

Sakura berdecak pelan. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan seksi atau tidaknya terus sih?"

Naruto menepukan tangannya sendiri ke dada bidangnya. "Itu mottoku. Cowok seksi harus sama—"

"Iya, aku tau. Dasar berisik." Buru-buru Sakura menyerobot kalimatnya. Mau tidak mau emosinya kembali terkumpul—tentu saja karena hal tadi mengingatkannya pada hinaan Naruto yang beberapa jam lalu diutarakan padanya.

"Kurasa dia cukup seksi. Jadi bagaimana, kau mau?"

"Boleh deh. Namanya siapa?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

Mata Naruto terbelalak. "Itu sepupukuuuu!"

Giliran Sakura yang terheran. "Hah? Kok bisa!?"

"Ah, aku bukan _I__ncest_! Cariin yang lain!"

"Calonnya habis, Tuan." Sakura menggeleng penuh makna.

"Ehh? Berarti udah bener-bener ngga ada cewek yang bisa kamu kenalin ke aku lagi, ya?"

"Iyalah, dari tadi kamu ngga mau semua!"

"Tapi kan aku harus menemukan cewek yang bener-bener klop! Ya harus pilih-pilih dong!" Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Ck, yaudah. Ada satu lagi." Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok, lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apa?"

"Cerewet, nyebelin, kasar, pemarah—"

"Kok ngga ada bagus-bagusnya?"

"Jangan menyela!"

Niat Naruto untuk memotong kalimat langsung menciut seketika. "Dia suka ngatur, dan tegas."

"Seksi, ngga?"

Sakura menghirup nafas banyak-banyak, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan dengan sebuah kalimat pelan. "Ngga."

"Hah? Memangnya siapa?"

"Aku."

Sontak saja Naruto terkejut, dengan mata _sapphire_ yang terbuka lebar itu ia menatap Sakura yang masih memandang lantai.

Kini wajah Sakura memerah drastis, menunggu respon dari Naruto.

"Boleh aja..."

"Eh?"

Sakura terkesiap. Ia kira awalnya pria itu akan mentertawakannya seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada serius.

Ragu-ragu, Sakura sedikit mengadahkan wajahnya, membuat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. "Kau kan suka sama yang seksi."

Naruto tidak menjawab, dan hanya melihat Sakura yang memaksakan senyumannya.

"Kau bilang aku berotot?" Tanyanya dengan nada menyesakkan, serta tangan terkepal yang dari tadi meremas masing-masing sisi roknya.

"Ngga tuh." Naruto menggeleng dengan wajah polos. "Kamu seksi."

Hah?

"Kamu bilang apa?" Sakura tidak bisa keterkejutannya.

"Kamu seksi. Aku tau kok. Makanya aku mau sama kamu."

Kedua mata mereka kembali berpandangan.

Karena tidak bisa menahan posisi itu, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Ja-Jangan sok tau!"

"Iya sih. Aku memang sok tau..." Naruto tersenyum lembut, beda dengan senyum menyebalkan yang sering ia tunjukan.

"Karena itu... ayo buka bajumu! Aku mau liat kamu seseksi apa—!"

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah hantaman telak mengenai pipi Naruto.

"SHAAAANAAAAROOOOOOOOOOO!"

**BUUUAAAGGGHHH!**

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

"Naruto, kenapa waktu itu kamu bilang 'mau' denganku?"

"Sakura-_chan_, mau tau aja."

"Ini pertanyaan seriuss! Jawab yang bener!"

"Nih, ya. Aku itu dari SD tuh selalu bilang suka sama kamu, tapi kamu nolak terus karena nganggepnya cuma bercanda sih! Makanya aku sempet kaget pas kamu nembak aku."

"Aku ngga nembak kamu, bodoh! Kita putus nih!?"

"I-Iyaa! Aku yang nembak kamu, Sakura-_c__han _sayaaaang~!"

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Nyahaha... maaf ya fict-nya rush dan gaje kayak gini. Awalnya pengen buat NaruHina, tapi lagi kangen banget nih sama NaruSaku hehe. Kapan-kapan aku mau buat NaruSaku multichap, moga aja nantinya lebih mendingan~! **

**Semoga suka**** NaruSaku keduaku ini****, ya? :)**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
